The Infinity Man
by Ryanwan
Summary: What if Nebula wasn't the only one that the Guardians picked up on Sovereign? Meet Finn, or Infinity Man. He is the incarnation of all the Infinity Stones, and only time will tell if he becomes a Guardian or if his thirst for vengeance against Thanos consumes him, as it has with Nebula. She is obsessed with killing her father and Finn might be the only who can change her.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello readers, here is an interesting story. It's a NebulaxOC story, takes place during the sequel. Finn is captured by the Sovereign as well, a wrong place at the wrong time situation. Finn is very special, he is a Celestial, an incarnation of all six Infinity Stones, but to a lesser extent.**

 **I don't own any of the Marvel characters in this story, nor do I own Guardians of the Galaxy, I do not own the name Infinity as well.**

The Guardians of the Galaxy had done it again. They had saved an entire race once more, only this time it was from a extra-dimensional monster, called the Abilisk.

Now they stood before the Golden High Priestess of the Sovereign, Ayesha.

"Thank you once again Guardians," she says.

"While we do appreciate the gratitude High Priestess," Gamora said, annoyed and now a little impatient after Peter had unintentionally flirted with the priestess. "But you promised us a certain payment."

"Of course," she said and then gestured the guards to bring in their payment, a wanted person. They removed the bag off the person's face to reveal a female Kree, with cybernetic machinery on one side of her face.

"Hello Gamora," she said to Gamora.

"Nebula", she said with venom in her voice.

"I'm told that she is your sister," Ayesha said.

"She means nothing to me but the bounty on her head," Gamora pointed out while grabbing her and beginning to walk away, the rest of the Guardians following.

"Before you go," the priestess called out and they stopped and looked back. "Would you like her partner in crime as well?"

"Partner?," Star-Lord said. The guards then brought out a man, about his height, wearing an almost all black suit, black boots and all. The only parts that weren't black were his shoulder pads and the vambraces he wore, the pads were dark silver, and the vambraces were the same color. He was very well built, about the same as Star-Lord was, if not a little skinnier. He also wore a blank dark silver mask that had two simple lines of white light, showing where his eyes were.

"We caught him with her trying to steal the batteries as well," the priestess said. "He's yours to take if you'd like. His name is Finn, he is almost as wanted as this Nebula is."

"Yeah we'll take him too," Peter said grabbing him by the shoulder. When he did so, for a moment he felt something that seemed almost like a familiarity, and Finn seemed to feel it as well.

"One last thing, Mr. Quill," Ayesha said. "What is your heritage?"

"My mother was of Earth."

"And your father?"

"... He ain't from Missouri. That's all I know."

"I sense in you something... dangerous. An unorthodox genealogy that seems particularly... reckless."

This confused everyone, except maybe Finn.

"You know, I was told that you were all a bunch of conceding douchebags, but that ain't true at all," Rocket Raccoon said, but then winking at his fellow Guardians, only with the wrong eye, so everyone saw it.

"You used the wrong eye, genius," Finn said, making the furry cyborg glare at him. They all began to walk away, with Drax getting mad at Rocket.

"Count yourself blessed they didn't kill you," he said.

"You're tellin' me," Rocket said back then showed him that he had some of their batteries. "Wanna buy some batteries?"

Drax laughed loudly at his joke but Finn, who had also seen them, shook his head.

"Something tells me that this day will get a whole lot worse soon," he said to Quill.

"For you maybe," Star-Lord said.

"For all of us. Pretty sure your oversized pet hamster is gonna get us all in trouble."

"That hamster thing was funny," Peter commented. "But Rocket would never do anything _that_ stupid."

"Fine," Finn said. "Don't listen to me. But I expect an apology if that happens."

The leader of the Guardians of the Galaxy merely rolled his eyes and they kept moving.

They soon reached the Milano, and Peter began changing as Gamora adjusted Nebula's restraints.

"That stuff about my father," he said. "Who does she think she is?"

"Oh, does someone have daddy issues?," Finn teased.

"Abandonment issues, and I don't know who my father is."

"Let me go and I can help you with that."

"Nice try, but that's not happening," Gamora said and she led them down the hallway.

"By the way, I'm sorry if it seemed like I was flirting with the High Priestess," Peter called out. "I wasn't."

"I wouldn't care," she said back.

"Look on your face says different," Finn said.

She remained silent and soon they arrived at their destination and she began tying Nebula to a central post retreading from the ceiling. Then the Kree woman saw some edible roots nearby.

"I'm hungry, those damn Sovereign people didn't feed me," she said.

"Those roots aren't ripe yet, and I hate you, so no," Gamora said, finishing cuffing her then moving onto Finn.

"You hate me? You left me there while you stole that stone for yourself. And yet here you stand, a hero. I'll be free of these shackles soon enough, and I will kill you. I swear."

"No. You are going to spend the rest of your days in a prison on Xandar, wishing you could."

"Would you two like a moment alone?," Finn asked and Gamora glared at him.

"So why are you working with her? Don't you know who she is?," she asked.

"He's/ I'm not working with me/ her!!," they both yell at the same time.

"It was merely a wrong place at the wrong time," Finn explained and the green colored ex-assassin seemed to believe it.

"Well even if you weren't working with her, you're still a criminal. And we'll deliver you to the Nova Corp as well."

"Oh no!! Not the Nova Corp!!!," Finn said, being sarcastically dramatic. "I'll be out in no time."

"Sure you will," Gamora said as she finished cuffing him and leaving him alone with Nebula. He then bent down slightly and with a little effort reached a button on his mask and it began to disintegrate away, much like Star-Lord's mask does, to reveal his face.

He seemed to be human, probably a few years younger than Peter, he was handsome, had short brown hair, and a very short beard. His eyes though, to Nebula at least, were the most unique feature about him. They were a bright golden color that made him stick out of a crowd.

"Great, another Terran," Nebula said.

"I'm not from Earth, Nebula," he said, but she seemed to ignore it.

"What were you doing there anyway when we were captured?"

"Honestly, I was waiting for that creature to come."

"Guess you were early," she commented.

"So it would seem," he said. "And I don't blame you for me getting arrested, by the way."

"What makes you think I care if you do or not?"

"Thoughts don't lie," he answered, confusing her.

"What? You read minds now?," she asked, and he nodded. "WELL STAY OUT OF MINE!!!"

"All you had to do was ask nicely," he said, unfazed by her outburst. Then they realized that they weren't alone, they turned their heads to see a three inch creature, which looked like a walking baby tree.

"Hello my little friend," Finn said with a little smile. "Who might you be?"

"I am Groot," the little tree said.

"Nice to meet you Groot, I'm Finn." Groot then smiled and was about to continue the conversation but then Rocket called out for him to come to the cockpit, so he waved goodbye and left.

"Why were you talking to that thing like that?," Nebula asked.

"Because at that size, he is still an infant."

"Whatever. Your name is Finn yes?

"Yeah, its short for Infinity."

Her eyes then widened slightly. "Infinity? Like the Infinity Stones?"

"Yeah why?"

Before she could answer though, they began hearing blasts hit the ship and soon the wall of the ship behind then was ripped off and the vacuum of space began to suck them out, but then a force field was activated and they were released from the post and fell to the floor, with Nebula landing on Finn, to which he smirked.

"You're quick," he said and she got angry and headbutted him, which barely fazed him. Then the ship was hit again and she rolled off him and on her knees, focusing her anger on the Guardians.

"IDIOTS!!!!!," she yelled.

"Don't yell at me!! It's Quill's bad piloting that got us in this mess!!," Rocket yelled back.

"Or maybe it's that he stole the Anulax Batteries," Finn said.

"Then he's definitely an idiot," she said.

Then the ship began receiving a lot of damage, and they began hearing footsteps coming towards them, just as Nebula was about to grab a root. But then Drax appeared and kicked it away.

"It's not ripe," he said.

He then put on a space suit, grabbed a rifle and attached a cable on his belt.

"So is this for an emergency or for fun?," Finn asked, reading the sign on the space suit holder.

"Bit of both," he said, knowing he was joking.

Then shielded the room and jumped out of the back of the ship and prepared to shoot the last remotely controlled Sovereign ship.

"Die, spaceship!!!," he yelled then shot and destroyed it.

Afterwards, they were able to make it out of the quantum asteroid field they were into get to the jump point they were trying to get to, only to find the Sovereign ships waiting for them.

They then began firing and they hit the cable that Drax was connected to, damaging it. The ship then tried to get moving, but were slow due to the bombardment they were receiving. Then all of a sudden, all the Sovereign ships were destroyed, and Finn felt a sense of familiarity again, stronger this time.

The ship then made it through the jump point and were crash landing on the planet. The cable then broke off the ship and Drax was almost sent flying, but Finn, who was able to get out of his cuffs, grabbed the winch it was connected to and held onto the ship wall, all the while Nebula and Gamora watched him do so. Then Nebula was thrown away from where she was and she was about to fall out but Finn stretched out his hand and she stopped in midair and Gamora went wide eyed.

' _Who is this guy?,'_ she thought to herself.

"I'll explain later!!!," he yelled, hearing her thoughts.

Soon enough, they finally crossed onto the surface and Finn let go. Drax slowly got up, pumped up by the adrenaline.

"Ahahaha!! Yes!! That was awesome!!!," he yelled. "Thank you for saving me, silver armed man!"

Finn then looked to the Guardians for an explanation, but they simply shrugged.

Rocket and Peter began assessing the situation, whilst everyone was getting mad at each other.

"Look at this!!!," Gamora yelled. "Where's the other half of our ship?!!"

"My ship," Peter said quietly.

"What is wrong with you two?!!!," she continued to as she sat a still handcuffed Nebula down. "You two should've been focusing on what was in front of you rather than what's between your legs!!!"

"Or you should've been focusing on filling the empty space between your ears!!!," Finn said, making Drax laugh.

"That is hilarious!!," he yelled.

"You both shut up as well!!," Gamora yelled, she then cuffed Finn again.

"Really? This is the thanks I get for saving this guy?"

"You're still a criminal!," Star-Lord yelled.

"So are all of you!!"

"Not anymore, you moron!!!," Rocket said.

"He's a moron?!!," Peter yelled. "You're the one who stole the Anulax Batteries!!"

"They're called Harpulary Batteries," Drax said.

"No they're not!!"

Finn then walked walked over to sit next to Nebula as their captors argued.

"Thank you by the way," Nebula said, being sincere.

"You're welcome," he said with a smile, then turned back to Drax. "Does this happen often to you guys?"

"This time is slightly worse," he answered then Gamora turned to them.

"Before I forget," she said walking towards him. "How did you stop Nebula from falling out?"

"Simple, I have powers," Finn answered.

"I am Groot," Groot said.

"I'm technically the incarnation of the Infinity Stones."

"WHAT?!!!," everyone yelled, Groot simply yelling 'I am Groot.'

"Yup I have the powers of each one, just to a lesser extent."

Then all of a sudden another ship came through the jump point.

"That's the ship that saved us!," Rocket yelled.

"Maybe it's the one-inch man!," Drax said.

An large egg-shaped ship then landed near them and they readied their weapons.

The door open and an pale old man and a young alien woman with antennas on her head appeared.

"After all of these years, I've finally found you," the old man said.

"And who the hell are you?," Peter asked.

"Figured my rugged good looks would make that obvious. My name is Ego, and I'm your dad Peter."

Later that Night

"I sent Yondu to go and pick you up after your mother died, but he kept you. I don't have the faintest idea why though."

"Because I was small and could fit into small places," Peter said. "Good for stealing stuff."

"I thought Yondu was your father," Drax said.

"Really? This whole time you've known me, you thought Yondu was my actual blood relative?"

"You look exactly alike."

"One's blue!!" Rocket said, Drax just shrugged.

"He's not my father!!," Quill said. "He's was the man who abducted me and beat the crap out of me so I could learn how to fight. And kept me in terror by threatening to eat me!"

"Eat you?," Ego said. "Ah that son of a bitch!"

"And you fell for it?," Finn asked.

"I was eight years old when he kidnapped me!," Peter reasoned, but it was Infinity's turn to shrug.

"How did you locate us now?," Gamora asked.

"Well, even from the farthest reaches of space, we've heard of the man known as Star-Lord," he answered and Quill looked happy to hear that. "Speaking of which, how about we go there right now. Your associates are welcome. Even that triangle-faced monkey there."

He continued as Rocket checked his nose and saw that he really had a triangle face.

"There, I can explain to you your very special heritage. And maybe I can be the father I've always wanted to be. Excuse me, I've gotta take a whiz."

The old man then got up and walked away.

"Well, he is definitely related to you Quill." Finn said.

"Ahahaha! I am beginning to like this guy!," Drax said.

"Well I'm not buying it," Quill said.

"Come with me," Gamora said and they both got up and walked away to talk.

The woman who was with Ego turned to Drax.

"I am Mantis," she said grinning weirdly.

"What are you doing?," Drax asked.

"Smiling, I'm told that you should do this to get people to like you."

"Not when you do it like that."

"Oh, I was raised alone on Ego's planet. I do not understand the intricacies of social interaction. Can I pet your puppy? It is adorable," she asked referring to Rocket, and Drax looked at her for a moment then nodded.

Just before touched him, Rocket snapped at her, making her jump away and Drax began laughing.

"That is called a practical joke," he said and soon Mantis and Finn joined in as Ego returned.

"So, who might you be?," he asked Finn.

"He's a prisoner," Rocket said.

"I believe he was asking us, Rocket man," Finn said. "My name is Finn."

"Well it's nice to meet you."

"Likewise."

Soon enough, Peter and Gamora returned.

"You two done kissin' already?," Finn joked and received angry glares.

" _Not_ funny," Gamora said.

"It's a little funny," Rocket said snickering.

Gamora then brought him back to the wreck and placed him next to Nebula.

"Stay here, criminal," she ordered.

"You got it, hypocrite," he said back, but she just walked away, then he turned to the cybernetic Kree.

"I'm actually glad she brought me in here," he said.

"Why is that?," she asked.

"Two reasons. One, I don't feel comfortable around this Ego guy."

"And the other?"

"I get to sit next to you."

Nebula stared at him, dumbfounded.

"You are by far the strangest person I've ever met," she said.

"Why is that?," he asked.

"Most tend to avoid me as much as possible."

"Well, you don't seem so bad of a person to me, and I'm a good judge of character. You've just been through too much."

"Like I said," she said. "Strangest person I've ever met."

"Well, do you like me hanging around? Cause if you don't, I'll leave you be."

"It's not that," Nebula answered. "Just not used to it."

"Want to know the real reason I was on Sovereign?"

"You said you were going to kill that creature."

"I lied because I wasn't sure if the Guardians were listening. I was there because you were. I've been looking for you since the Battle of Xandar."

"What? Why? You a bounty hunter just like them?," she asked getting angry that she was lied to.

"No," he answered. "Because I want to help you kill Thanos."

"What do you have against him?"

"He created me to try to use me as a weapon."

She nodded in understanding, but she was still processing the fact that he had told her that he was basically Thanos' son. "Alright then, you can help me. But first we'll need to get out of here."

"Don't worry about that," he said. "Opportunity always arises."

 **Hope you like this story. Sorry if Nebula doesn't sound so mean as she usually is, it's just that Finn did save her life and he's done nothing to her so she has no reason to be mean to him. I'll update as soon as I can, see ya later. Then**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is the next chapter.**

 **I only own my original character, rest is Marvel's, and the movie is Disney's, I do not own the name Infinity as well.**

Finn was soon woken up by Gamora and Peter before everyone else did. "What?," he asked annoyed.

"We need to talk," Gamora said.

Finn then used his telepathy on both of them and saw what they wanted to talk about.

"Alright I suppose you should know," he said, then getting up and walking out of the ship, leaving Gamora and Star-Lord confused, but they followed.

They led him to the campfire, and they sat him down.

"What-," Peter began but Finn cut him off.

"My name is Finn, short for Infinity. I was created by Thanos several hundred years ago, during a time that he had all six Infinity Stones. He tried to use me as an instrument of death, but I refused to be used for such things. So I scattered the stones all over the universe, in places not even he could find or reach. I knew you were gonna ask this question because I can read minds."

"The Mind Stone," Gamora said, and he nodded. Then he did a little trick with the fire, and beamed green energy at it and roared back to life.

"Time Stone," he said.

"Okay I think we get the idea," Peter said. "You're the Infinity Man."

"I prefer just Infinity or Finn."

"Why were you on Sovereign?"

"I'd been looking for Nebula since Xandar. I want to kill Thanos just as much as her."

"Typical," Gamora said.

"Whatever. Now if you and your boyfriend are done interrogating me, I would like to get some more sleep."

"You're as bad as Rocket," Gamora said.

"No believe it or not I'm usually a nice guy. I'm just on edge because there's something about your supposed father."

The two nodded and they all went back to their makeshift beds. Then Gamora stopped Finn.

"You like her don't you?," she asked, referring to Nebula.

"...Yes I do. I find her beautiful and kind, in her own way," he answered. "Why do you care?"

"Because you shouldn't. She'll only try to kill you in the end."

"If you think you can judge her in such a way, tale a look in the mirror. Nebula told me that Thanos would have you two fight each other and every time she lost, he would replace body parts with cybernetics. You always won."

"I was trying to stay alive."

"She doesn't know that. To her, you were just trying to always win, you wanted to win and she wanted a sister."

This took Gamora aback, but she quickly calmed herself.

"You're lying," she said.

"Guess you'll have become to get it out of her yourself then. Goodnight."

He then went back to sleep and she then went to bed as well.

The Next Morning

"You're leaving me here with that fox?!!," Nebula yelled at Gamora.

"He's not a fox," she said calmly.

"I think he's a trash panda," Finn joked, and earned a growl from Rocket.

"I am Groot," Groot said.

"Why are you defending him?," Rocket asked.

"I am Groot."

"Whatever."

Then Groot slumped down, he was sad to see Gamora leave.

Gamora then lifted his little wooden head up. "Don't worry, it's okay," she said in a loving motherly voice. "It'll only be for a couple days. We'll be back before Rocket finishes repairing the ship."

"What if the Sovereign find us?," Finn asked.

"There's no way for them to find us here," Star-Lord said. Finn then tossed him his knapsack.

"Almost forgot your purse," he joked.

"It's a _knapsack_ ," he argued.

"Another name for man purse." Everyone laughed at this joke, and he got frustrated and went straight into the other ship.

"See ya Drax," Finn said, giving him a fist bump, and he returned.

"Likewise," he said and then they all left, leaving only Finn, Nebula, Groot and Rocket on the planet with the ship.

"Alright, you two!! Let's go over the ground rules!!," Rocket yelled.

"I agree," Finn said. "First, Groot, no rules for you. Do what you want."

Groot began cheering, and Rocket's mouth was agape.

"What are you-"

"Nebula, same thing, or at least as best you can with the restraints on. And if you get in the mood for killing something, go outside and find something to kill, or just mess with the weasel-faced cat."

"I can work with that," she said, knowing what he was doing.

"Listen you-!"

"And finally you, Raccoon boy. Get back to work, this ship isn't gonna repair itself."

"Ugh!! I hate you," Rocket said going back to work.

"Wow, that's a first for me," Finn said sarcastically, getting a snicker from Groot and a small chuckle from Nebula.

A few hours later, Rocket was still working on the ship when Finn decided to have some fun with him. After the big rodent got up to check on Groot, Finn used his Time Stone powers to unfix the part he just did. When Rocket returned, he was dumbfounded.

"What?! I just did this part!!," he yelled the turned to the pair of criminals, who could hardly control their laughter. "You two did this!"

"And how exactly would we be able to do such a thing?," Nebula said, joking around.

This seemed to piss Rocket off.

"I've had enough of you two!!!," he yelled, getting his gun out, then Groot ran out in front of him.

"I am Groot!!!," he yelled, and Rocket lowered his gun.

"Ah come on!," he complained.

"I am Groot."

"Ugh! Fine, but one more prank and-," he said then saw the entire wall was gone and he realized Groot was in on the prank as well and he yelled in frustration and ran out there to make some homemade traps should anyone come, while everyone else was laughing so hard they could hardly breathe.

"I am Groot," Groot said to Finn.

"Thanks little buddy," he said back, he then decided to be nice and finished the wall for Rocket.

"Why not do the entire ship?," Nebula asked.

"It would take all of my energy to do so, my time powers really take it out of me."

"What stone was the one the Guardians had?"

"The Power Stone, its the Infinity Stone that created all the others."

"Hmm... no wonder Thanos wants it."

"He wants them all."

"I am Groot?," Groot asked.

"Anything," Finn answered. "Destroy everything or stop it from ever existing, end all life as we know it. Anything."

"I heard what you said to Gamora last night," Nebula said and Finn looked at her. "Thank you for defending me."

"Anytime," he said and she smiled slightly. "But she'll only believe it if it comes from you personally."

"That'll be difficult since every time I see her, I want to kill her."

"Then be the better person, not the person Thanos turned you into."

"I'll try," she said then realized their faces were really close.

"If you two lovebirds are done, I need some help on setting up some traps," Rocket said behind them. Finn read his mind and saw his revenge prank.

"Yeah we're not falling for that," he said. "You're just gonna use us as Guinea pigs to test out the traps."

"Crap!!!," he yelled. "I'm losing my touch."

"No you've just found someone who's better at pranks than you."

Rocket just grabbed a few things and stomped out.

"I am Groot," Groot said.

"What did he say?," Nebula asked.

"He said 'I'm sorry for Rocket, he hates being the one who gets pranked, and not the one who does the pranking,'" Finn answered.

"How do you understand him?"

"Better question is how nobody else can understand him. I can just tell by the way he says 'I am Groot,' and look on his face."

"I am Groot?," Groot asked.

"He asked why you never laugh." Nebula looked at Groot and then to Finn for an explanation.

"Like I said, he's just a baby, indulge him," he whispered.

"Well, I don't have much to laugh about," she answered Groot.

Then Rocket returned after a little while.

"Hey rodent," Finn said, and he turned to look at him.

"What?," he angrily said.

"I think you and I got off on the wrong foot, or paw in your case. Anyway, let's start over."

Nebula and Groot saw Finn's eyes turn orange for a split second.

"Fine, sure," Rocket said suddenly. "Just no more pranks."

"Sounds good to me."

Rocket then walked away to fix the outside part of the ship. Nebula and Groot looked at Finn for an explanation as to how he was able to calm him down.

"Power of the Soul Stone," he answered. "Allows me to see within the souls of everyone in the universe, shows me who they are. And allows me to control their emotions."

"I am Groot," Groot said.

"Yeah I can do a lot of things, I can fly, shoot beams of energy, teleport, telekinesis as you already know, and I'm also good in hand to hand combat and a good shot."

"Sounds like you'd be an excellent Guardian if you weren't a criminal," Rocket said from outside.

"Well, I've learned through experience that sometimes we must do the wrong thing for the right reasons. All the crimes I've done were while I was hunting down Thanos."

"You know Thanos?"

"He's basically his father, his creator," Nebula explained, and Rocket nodded in understanding.

"So Quill was once a Ravager?," Finn asked.

"Yup, under the command of Yondu Udonta," Rocket answered.

"Yondu? That old shithead?"

"You know him?," Nebula asked.

"Ha! I trained him. I was once a Ravager."

"What?!," the raccoon and assassin exclaimed, and he nodded.

"There are 100 factions of Ravagers, and I was third in command of faction #1, under the command of Stakar Ogord, also known as Starhawk."

"I've heard of him, he's a total badass," Rocket said.

"Uh-huh. But a few years ago, I decided that the Ravagers weren't for me anymore, and I left on good terms with them."

"Yeah, maybe you can put in a good word for us if you escape."

They all laughed a little. The day passed by rather quickly, that night, Finn picked up something.

"Rocket," he whisper-yelled and Rocket slowly woke up.

"What?"

"We've got trouble, I can feel their souls, I'm going through their minds now. Ravagers."

"Yondu?," he asked and Finn nodded.

"Better get ready," he said and he started playing Southern Nights by Glen Campbell, and left a comlink on where he was laying down and went over to Finn and uncuffed him.

"I need your help, can I trust you with them off?," he asked in all seriousness.

"These particular Ravagers are practically pirates, minus Yondu and his loyalists. Helping you will save myself so yeah you can trust me."

"Good."

The two then went up into a tree, and Rocket began humming the song into the other comlink as Finn activated his mask.

The Ravagers started to close in on them, and then one of them stepped on a pressure pad. Then five boxes full of tranquilizers fired and knocked at least a dozen of them and one fired his gun in the air and it awoke Nebula.

"This is where you come in, stand in between those two groups," Rocket said and Finn flew down to position.

After a couple minutes the men saw him, some with confused looks as they recognized him. Then Finn smirked and began to use his telekinesis on the groups, bringing them high up into the air and then letting gravity do the rest. As he did this, Rocket began jumping onto yet another group of Ravagers and began placing devices on of their heads then landing in front of them and pushing the detonator and they were electrocuted into unconsciousness.

As Finn finished taking down his groups, he noticed two had the drop on Rocket.

"Not so tough now," one of them said. "Without your toys."

He teleported in front of the one Rocket was facing and knocked him out while the raccoon began a barrage of punches on the other guy's face.

Then the song ended and then all of a sudden they heard a whistle and the a flying arrow came out of nowhere and they both put their hands up in a gesture of surrender.

"Crap," Rocket said.

Then the scarred, fin-headed Kree, Yondu Udonta appeared from the bushes.

"Hey there, rat!," he yelled.

"How are you doing, you big blue idiot?," Rocket said back, then Yondu turned to Finn.

"Gotta say I'm surprised to see you a Guardian Finn."

"I'm not, I'm a prisoner," he said to him.

"Okay, that makes more sense. Now to answer your question rat, I'm doing pretty well. We've got ourselves a pretty good gig right now. This golden gal with a high opinion of herself offered us a lot of units if we brought you and the rest of your gang to her cause she wants to kill you."

"Give me your word you won't hurt Groot, and I'll tell you where the batteries are," Rocket said, and Yondu smiled.

Nebula and Groot

Groot didn't know what to do.

"Listen," Nebula said. "You have to let me go. There are too many of them, they will kill them. If you care about Finn and the fox, then you have to remove these restraints."

Back with the Others

"Unfortunately for you, my word don't mean squat," Yondu said, and he surprised much of his crew with what he said next. "Otherwise I'd actually turn you in."

"What?!," one particularly ugly Ravager said. He was a big guy, with a long beard and mohawk. His face was extremely burnt and scarred.

"But we'll take those batteries, they're what like a quarter mil on the market."

"That High Priestess offered us a million!," the same Ravager said. "A quarter is only a third of that!"

"Quarter ain't a third," Yondu said, still very calm and confident.

The Ravagers start arguing among themselves and saying there should be a new leader, all the while Rocket and Finn were in between it all.

Then all of a sudden before anything could happen, someone shot off Yondu's fin and he was knocked out. Everyone turned and saw Nebula with a gun in her hand and a root in the other.

"Hello boys," she said then. She then fired her gun at Rocket and knocked him out. Then the Ravagers turned to Finn. "Relax he's with me."

They lowered their weapons and she took a bite out of the root, but immediately spit it out.

"It's not ripe."

"Told ya," Finn said. Then they all returned to Eclector, and the mutiny began.

 **Hope you liked this one. I didn't make it exciting during the time between them leaving and the Ravagers arriving because no one knew that they were there as they say in the movie. Until next time.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 is here.**

 **I only own my original character, nothing else. I also don't own the name Infinity as well.**

It was slaughter on the Ravager ship, they were killing allYondu's loyalists, sending them out into the emptiness of space, one by one. All but Yondu's first mate, Kraglin Obfonteri, who spoke up against Yondu, but he had never imagined it would lead to a full on mutiny.

Yondu just slumped in the chair that he was tied to, not even looking at his crew, who begged for him to help them. Rocket was tied up to another chair, and Groot was trapped in a birdcage, being tormented by a certain Ravager.

Nebula and Finn were in the back, watching everything transpire. Finn seemed to be guilty over the men dying and allowing Rocket and Groot, mostly Groot, getting captured.

" _I'm sorry Rocket,"_ he said to him using telepathy. " _I'll be going with Nebula. But I have an idea as to how you, Yondu and Groot can escape."_

 _"How?,"_ he asked.

" _Yondu will explain."_

He then turned his attention to the said person. " _Yondu, I know for a fact that your prototype fin is still in your old quarters."_

Yondu said nothing, or even looked at him.

"You okay?," Nebula asked all of a sudden just as the mohawk Ravager went over to Yondu.

"Yeah, it's just that some of those men were old friends of mine," he answered quietly, she nodded in understanding then they both turned their attention to the new captain.

"It's time for the Ravagers to once again Rose to glory!! With a new captain, Taserface!!!," he yelled and everyone cheered, but then they all stopped as they heard Rocket was laughing.

"I'm sorry, sorry. Your name, it's Taserface?," he asked.

"That's right," Taserface said.

"Do you shoot tasers out of your face?"

"Its metaphorical!!," he yelled and the crew cheering again.

"How is that metaphorical?," Finn asked and Nebula shrugged.

"For what?," Rocket asked.

"For... it is a name that strikes fear into the hearts of anyone that hears it!," he answered, earning only some murmurs.

"Okay, okay then."

"Shut up! You're next."

Taserface got a knife out and put it to Yondu's neck. "Yondu, I've been wanting to do this-," he then stopped after hearing Rocket snickering. "What?!"

"I am sorry! I am so sorry! But I'm just imagining you waking up and looking into the mirror and getting all serious and saying, 'You know what would be a really kick ass name? Taserface!!!," Rocket said, earning snickers among the Ravagers. "That's how I hear you in my head. What was your second choice? Scrotum Hat?!"

There was then an uproar of laughter, even Groot began laughing, and Nebula and Finn gave out slight chuckles. Then Taserface put the knife to Rocket's neck.

"New plan! We're killing you first!"

"Well dying certainly is better than having to live an entire life as a moronic shitbag who thinks that Taserface is a cool name," Rocket commented. That was when Nebula pitched in.

"That's enough killing for today," she said walking up to Taserface. The Ravagers seemed to be very scared, since she was the daughter of Thanos.

"I thought you were the biggest sadist in the galaxy," Taserface said.

"That was when Daddy was paying my bills," she said. "The Priestess wants to kill the fox herself. And he has bounties on his head in at least 12 Kree provinces. I assure you, I'm not as easy a mark as an old man without his magic stick or a talking woodland beast, Finn is even more so than me. If choosing between the two of us, I'd choose him to be afraid of. We want 10% of the take each, and I want a few other things."

This surprised Finn, but he went with it. After getting new clothes, and a new left hand, Kraglin led her and Finn to the docking bay. Nebula began testing out her new hand.

"We have a whole box of hands if that one don't work out," Kraglin said.

"It's fine," she said back.

"So you think that them Kree is gonna execute the captain?"

"The Kree have been known to be merciful to their own kind," Finn said.

"Well, this is the best ship we got, Ego's planet is in the nav. We'll wire you both your 10% once we's paid. What are you gonna do with your share?"

"When I was a child, my father would have me and my sister spar with one another. And every time she won, he would replace a piece of me with machinery. And she would win again, and again, and again. Once I am finshed with my sister, I will find every instrument of death I can find and hunt my father down and make him suffer a hundred times more than I have suffered."

Finn and Kraglin didn't really know how to process this.

"Huh?," Kraglin finally said. "I just meant like you would but like a nice hat. One that would make the others girls go 'ooh.'"

Nebula and Finn both looked at him weirdly. And he just walked away and the they went to ready their ship.

"So why did you save me?," Finn asked. "You could've just let them kill me."

"We're partners remember?," she said. "We're in this together."

"Well, whatever reason, thank you," he said and she smiled ever so slightly.

"Now how many jumps to Ego's planet?," Nebula asked.

Finn checked the nav and he was taken aback by how many jumps it was.

"Finn?"

"700," he answered and she was taken aback as well. "Luckily I'm a being made up of six different kinds of pure energy and you're pretty much a cyborg so we should be fine."

"No matter what, brace yourself."

They then disengaged from the Ravager ship and began jumping from planet to planet. They were going like this for for a few hours until eventually, they arrived at a red planet which looked to be glowing a faint white light, originating from the core.

"Now that is a weird-looking planet," Finn commented and Nebula nodded. "Nebula, remember you said you'd try to just talk to Gamora."

Nebula simply nodded and then headed down to the planet, and it didn't take long for them to find Gamora. But when they found her, Nebula began screaming as started shooting at her. Finn then just looked at her.

"I tried," she said, causing him to roll his eyes. She then turned around and began firing again. She soon chased her sister into the caverns, but they were too narrow and the ship's wings broke off they crashed and Finn was thrown out of the cockpit and landed near Gamora.

"Okay...that hurt," he said as he got up. Then Gamora tried to kick him but he grabbed her foot and spun her in the air. Then he remembered Nebula was still in the ship and he teleported over to her and tried to get her out, but then he saw Gamora pick up the separated gun and she rewired it to make it fire again Finn put up a purple energy shield to block the bullets.

This went on for about thirty seconds and then the ground underneath Finn and Nebula and they fell through, along with Gamora. Then Finn ran over to Gamora.

"Come on get up!," he yelled. "I need your help to get Nebula out!"

"She just tried to kill me!," she argued. "Why should I?"

"Because it's the right thing to do," he answered and she thought about it, then nodded.

"Alright," he said then grabbing her and they teleported over and Gamora pulled Nebula out and Finn tried to fly them out of there, but then the ship exploded and they were pushed away. Gamora and Finn were fine, and Nebula's body mods began repairing her body.

"Doesn't that hurt?," Finn asked.

"I'm used to to it," she said slowly.

Once that was done, she immediately grabbed Gamora by the neck and forced her down on the ground.

"Are you kidding me?!"

They were then began wrestling and Nebula grabbed Gamora's knife and she was about to kill her when Finn stepped in.

"Nebula! She's at your mercy! Don't kill her, be better than that!," he yelled. "Like I've said before, you're better than what Thanos made you."

She then looked at him, and as she loosened her grip, Gamora saw something change in her adoptive sister's eyes.

Nebula then yelled in frustration and finally released her. "I've won. You're beat, I've bested you in combat!"

"No, I saved your life," Gamora said.

"Well you were stupid enough to let me live!," she argued, all the while Finn is just standing watching them.

" _You_ let me live!"

"I don't need you always trying to beat me!"

"I'm not the one who just flew across the universe just because I wanted to win!"

"Do not tell me what I want!," Nebula threatened.

"I don't need to! It's obvious what you want!," Gamora countered.

"You were the one who wanted to win and I just wanted a sister!"

This shocked Gamora to the core.

"You were all I had. But you were the one who needed to win. Thanos pulled my eye from my head. And my brain from my skull. And my arm from my body, because of you."

There was a silence for a good long while until both girls got up and began walking out of the caverns, with Finn in tow.

"Do either of you feel weird?," he asked and they both look at him.

"How so?," Nebula asked.

"Something about this planet just feels... wrong."

"I've been feeling the same thing since I got here," Gamora said.

"Did you tell Star-Munch this?," Finn asked.

"Yes, but he wouldn't even listen, he's so full of himself right now!"

"Aw look Nebula they had their first fight."

"We are not a couple!!!"

"Could've fooled me," Nebula said.

Then they all saw a light coming in through a tunnel and they followed it in, and what they saw, they will never forget.

They saw a cave filled with massive piles of bones of all sentient species of life.

"Now I know why I was so uncomfortable around Ego," Finn said.

"He's insane," Gamora said.

"We need to get off this planet," Nebula said.

"First we need to get some answers," Finn stated.

The three of them then began a long walk back to the others to find Mantis.

 **Hope you like it. So Finn was right all along about Nebula wanting a sister. Probably do two more chapters and then that'll be it. Next one will probably be the longest of them all.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here is the next chapter.**

 **I only own my original character, Finn. I own nothing else. I don't own the name Infinity as well.**

There three of them soon got back and found Mantis speaking with Drax. Gamora stormed over to her and lifted her up by the neck.

"What is going on here?!," she demanded.

"Gamora let her go!!," Drax yelled.

"The bodies in the caverns, who are they?!," Finn demanded.

"You are scared," Mantis said using her empathic abilities on Gamora. She immediately let go and began to go into a fearful panic.

"What did she do to me?," she asked, then Finn used his own empathic abilities to calm her down.

"Mantis already told me everything," Drax said and he began explaining that Ego has been bonding his DNA with thousands of species, up until Quill. And he explained the Expansion, and eradicating the universe.

"The bodies in the caverns," Mantis said. "Are his children."

"So I'm not the only Celestial?," Finn asked and everyone looked at him, except Nebula who already knew.

"You're one too?," Drax asked.

"It's what Thanos called me what I was."

Everyone nodded in understanding.

"We need to get Quill."

"Ego will have won him to his side by now," Mantis said.

"Then we just leave," Nebula said.

"No, he's our friend," Gamora argued.

"All you do is yell at each other, you're not friends."

"No, we're family. And we don't leave anyone behind," Drax said then he looked at Nebula. "Except maybe you."

"Oh my God," she said.

"But then you would all die by my hand cause you left her here," Finn said, and they backed down on the idea and Nebula smiled at him. Then he put on his mask. "Now let's go save Gamora's _not_ boyfriend."

They nodded then Gamora was finally able to reach Rocket.

"Finally, Rocket?," she asked.

"Kept the transmitter nearby so we can track you, we're in an old piece of machinery that Yondu once used to slice open the Bank of A'askavaria."

"Ego's unhinged."

"I know. Get ready, and tell Finn thanks for helping us escape the Ravagers."

"You helped them escape the Ravagers Finn?"

"There was a mutiny and some loser calling himself Taserface took over," Finn explained and Drax burst out laughing.

"Hahahahaha... Taserface?," he asked, and Finn nodded.

"Let's laugh about it later," Nebula said.

"Right, and Finn," Gamora said and he turned to her. "Thanks for saving my friends."

"Thank me when we save _all_ of your friends," he said back and they all made their way back to the main building and Drax kicked the door down, just as Yondu, Rocket and Groot crashed in. And the door to the machine and Drax, Finn and Nebula ran in, while Gamora got Peter, who was weakened after being slightly siphoned by the light.

"Out of the way, dumber, smaller Groot!," Drax yelled as he got in. "What you doing, you could've killed us all?!"

"Uh... 'Thank you, Rocket?,'" Rocket said.

"We had it under control."

"No," Mantis said as Gamora and Peter got in. "That was an extension of himself, he'll be back."

"What's Smurfette and Infinity Man doing here?," Star-Lord asked.

"Whatever I need to do to get a damn ride home," Nebula said.

"And if you call me that again, I'll teleport you into high orbit," Finn threatened, still hating the name.

"I'd like to see you try."

Finn's eyes then went blue and Peter immediately backed down. "Okay, I'm sorry, Infinity."

"That's more like it. Yondu get us out of here!"

"Yondu?," Peter asked surprised he was there.

"No problem!," he yelled and tried to get out the building, but Ego was stopping them.

Peter went up to the cockpit and began tinkering at the controls.

"How do we kill a Celestial?," Drax asked.

"Its harder than it would appear to be, trust me," Finn said. "I know."

"You've killed one before? How?!," Peter asked.

"He _is_ one, you moron!," Nebula said.

"Anyway there must be a center to him, brain, heart, soul, whatever," Finn said.

"Yes there is," Mantis said. "It's in the caverns, below the surface."

Ego then began pulling them deeper into the ground, crumbling the building on top of them.

"You were right, kid!," Finn yelled. "He is a jackass!"

"Why are you calling Yondu 'kid'?," Peter asked.

"Because he's known me since I was a kid," Yondu said.

"He's _that_ Finn?" Yondu nodded in confirmation. "Well anyway, it's a good thing that I was a skinny kid, otherwise you would've delivered me to this maniac!"

"You still think that's why I kept you around, you idiot?"

"That's what you told me, you old doofus."

"Well after I figured out what happened to them other kids, I wasn't gonna just hand you over!"

"You said you were gonna eat me."

"That was being funny."

"Not to me!"

"To me it is!," Finn said.

"You people have issues!," Rocket said.

"Of course I do!," Peter yelled, then a massive version of human Ego appeared, very angry. "That's my freaking father!!"

The ship was then finally able to get out of the building and they began diving into the core.

"We should be going up!," Yondu yelled.

"We can't!," Star-Lord yelled. "Ego wants to eradicate the universe as we know it! We have to kill him!"

As they burrowed, Kraglin began trying to contact Yondu, but he couldn't hear over the noise. Peter then began to explain why Ego needed him.

"I was able to control the light a little. I made a ball."

"A ball?," Yondu and Finn questioned, since Finn had come up to the cockpit.

"I thought as hard as I could. It was all I could come up with," Peter defended.

"You think that I use my head to fly my arrow, or him using his powers?," Yondu asked, then they reached the core but they lost a piece of the machine as they arrived. Mantis then pointed out the large sphere of thick ore.

"There. That's Ego's core," she said.

Rocket then prepped the drilling lasers on the ship and began drilling into the sphere. Then Yondu was finally able to hear Kraglin.

"What is it Kraglin?"

'Remember that Ayesha chick?,' he said over the communicator.

"Yeah why?"

'Uh...'

Then Yondu saw the Sovereign fleet coming towards them.

"Oh hell!!," he yelled then began flying out of the way of the laser blasts, but they were able to blow out the generator, and the collision pushed Drax, Gamora and Mantis out.

"Why aren't you firing the lasers?!," Peter yelled.

"They blew out the generator!," Rocket yelled back. "I think I packed a detonator!"

"A detonator is useless without a bomb!," Nebula said.

"Well you do have those batteries," Finn said. "Rocket, you, Peter and Groot go and place the bomb on Ego's core. Nebula, go and help Yondu."

"Rocket, are those batteries strong enough to kill Ego?," Star-Lord asked.

"If they are, it'll start a chain reaction throughout his entire nervous system," Rocket Raccoon answered.

"What does that mean?"

"The entire planet will explode! We'll need to get out of here fast."

"Wait, what about you, Finn?," Nebula asked.

"I'll keep the Sovereign busy."

"No! They'll swarm and kill you."

This comment surprised everyone on board, except Finn. Nobody had ever expected her to actually care if someone died.

"Maybe, maybe not. But at least you'll be safe. Now go all of you," Finn said then activated his mask and flew out. He began shooting the ship with purple blasts of energy to make a path for Peter, Rocket and Groot.

Once they were through, and they decided that Groot was the only one who could deliver the bomb, Quill flew out and began aiding Finn.

"What a day," Peter said through his own mask.

"Tell me about it," Finn said as he continued to fight. "So you're a Celestial too huh?"

"Apparently so."

"We

After a couple minutes, Peter all of sudden began asking everyone if they had any tape, no one did.

Then the ships rear thrusters went out again and they were sitting ducks, and the Sovereign ships surrounded them just as Quill and Finn got back into the ship.

"Guardians," Ayesha said through the ship's intercom. "Perhaps it will provide you solace that your deaths will not be meaningless." As she spoke, Yondu began hooking up Nebula so that she could act as the generator. "They will stand as a warning for all those who dare to betray us. Don't screw with the Sovereign."

An overwhelming barrage of laser blasts began to rain on them.

"This is gonna hurt," Finn told Nebula.

"Promises, promises," she said smirking and Yondu turned the generator on, and as she was being electrocuted, Finn then fired the lasers and destroyed all of the Sovereign ships. But then Peter saw a piece got on the ship and began leaking into the engine.

"This thing is gonna blow!," he yelled and Yondu whistled for his arrow. Then the ship exploded as the other Guardians watched helplessly.

"Peter!!!," Gamora yelled, then saw Finn with his arm around Nebula as he flew them down safely to the ground.

"Thanks for the save again," Nebula said, and he nodded, smiling under the mask. Then they looked up and soon saw through the smoke Peter with his aero-rig on, flying down and Yondu holding his arrow up, floating down as well. Peter looked at Yondu and laughed.

"What?," Yondu asked.

"You look like Mary Poppins," he answered.

"Is he cool?"

Peter looked at him for a second before deciding to go with it. "Hell yeah, he's cool."

"I'M MARY POPPINS, Y'ALL!!!!!," Yondu yelled.

The two then landed and then Rocket appeared, and the eight of them began a superhero team pose, then it was ruined when Mantis, who was using her empathic abilities to keep Ego asleep, was hit by a rock and knocked out.

"Mantis! Look out!!," Drax said too late.

The planet then lit up with white light and began to come alive again as Drax picked up the bug-like woman.

"Rocket, how long till the bomb goes off?!," Peter asked.

"In the unlikely event that Groot doesn't kill us all, about six minutes!," the raccoon answered.

"Kraglin, bring the quadrant down for extraction!," Yondu said.

'Got it, captain,' he said and began bringing the ship down.

"Drax, take Mantis!," Peter said taking his aero-rig off and putting it on him, who then yelled in pain.

"Ah!! My nipples!!," he yelled and then flew up, then Nebula and Finn looked at each other and then at the others.

Then part of the ground gave in and Nebula and Gamora fell.

"Gamora/ Nebula!!!," Star-Lord and Infinity yelled at the same time. Then they saw Nebula grab her sister and then grabbed a piece of rock that was going up, and they knew they were fine.

"Peter!!!," a loud voice yelled behind him. Ego had arrived and tentacles of light and rock began attacking the four. His face then show as large version of it made of rock and light.

"Come now Peter, I know that this isn't what you want," Ego said still trying to turn him to his side. "What kind of a father would I be to let you make this decision?"

Yondu began destroying layer by layer of the rock tentacles with his arrow one by one, Rocket tossed a lot of mini bombs on four tentacles at once and created a force field around himself and then blew them up.

Finn was using a variety of attacks, using his purple laser blast to destroy tentacles instantly or bashing them with his energy shield, or using his telekinesis to twist two together until they disintegrate. And Peter used his guns and hitting with perfect shots on each one, keeping them at bay.

"Soon son, we will be all there is. So stop pissing me off!!!," Ego yelled.

Then soon enough, the four were over whelmed while the others began to be captured and immobilized by the tentacles. Yondu was pushed down and his arrow was destroyed as rock covered him, same thing happened to Rocket as he tried to fly away, then as Drax reached the quadrant, the ground began pulling him under, but he raised Mantis up so she couldn't be sucked down. Nebula and Gamora were nearly up to the extraction point but then tentacles began wrapping around them and kept them where they were. Then the walls around Groot as he ventured deeper into the sphere to find the core began to close in on him, trapping him, as everything went dark, he the baby tree began crying. Now it was just Peter and Finn and they were now back to back.

"So it's Star-Lord and the Infinity Man vs. Ego the Living Planet," Finn said, and Peter smirked under his mask as he saw that the name had been slowly growing on him.

"Looks that way. By the way, with everything you have done for me and my team, consider yourself a Guardian," Peter said.

"Thanks but where Nebula goes, I go."

"You two have an unspoken thing too?," he asked, shooting a tentacle without even looking.

"Not exactly like yours and Gamora's but-," he said then was stoped by a large tentacle hitting them both, breaking both of their masks. Ego began immobilizing Finn, but then spoke up.

"I know you can easily get out of that my fellow Celestial," Ego said. "I could see it within you. If you try to escape I will kill the one you love." This threat immediately made Finn stop struggling. Unknown to anyone, Nebula was able to hear this.

' _Could it be true? Or is he just lying?,'_ she thought to herself.

Then Ego began forming his human form again once Finn gave up after that threat, which shocked everyone but Ego. The thing then began walking towards his son, as tentacles of pure light began creeping up to Star-Lord.

"I told you, I don't want to do this alone," Ego said and he then began siphoning Peter again, and as he continued to form. "You cannot deny the purpose the universe has bestowed upon you!"

He then began the Expansion again, and countless worlds began to suffer again, including Xandar and Earth.

"It doesn't need to be like this Peter," the almost fully-formed Ego said. "Why are you destroying our chance? Stop pretending you aren't what you are! One in billions. Trillions! Even more! What greater meaning can life possibly have to offer?!"

Then Yondu, whose face was the only visible part of him and whose arrow laid next to him, broken in two, then spoke up. "I don't use my head to fly the arrow boy! I use my heart-" he was then cut off by Ego covering his face.

Finn then used his telepathy and empathy at the same time and looked through Peters memories and began showing the good ones to him. One of him and his mother just listening to music, then he and Drax having a laugh, one of Peter flying around with Rocket and Groot, one of him and Gamora just looking into each other's eyes and finally one of him and Yondu, teaching him how to shoot.

Peter then knew how to control his connection to the light. (Think of Fleetwood Mac's The Chain beginning to play). Peter then began to summon up the rocks around him and began the control just as good as Ego could.

"You shouldn't have killed my mom and squished my Walkman," he said then flew at his father and began attacking him with a rock covered fist. As the two fought, the Guardians were released, and Finn was released lastly and he and Yondu then began to watch Peter and Ego fight as Rocket went to go get Groot, who had also been released as well and had pressed the right button, thankfully. Then Drax got on the quadrant and placed Mantis down and went to the bridge, just as Nebula and Gamora got on.

Rocket and Groot then went back to Yondu and Finn.

"Guys come on!," he yelled.

"Go get out of here!," Yondu yelled back.

"Not without Quill!"

"You need to take care of the Twig!"

"Not without you!"

"I ain't done anything right my whole life!," Yondu said. "You've gotta give me this."

Rocket knew he couldn't convince him to not do this so he gave him his spare space suit and aero-rig.

"I only have one of each!," he said, directing his attention to Finn.

"I can survive in space!," he yelled. "I'm gonna help out Quill! If I don't make it, tell Nebula... that what Ego said was true, I love her."

"I will."

"I am Groot!," Groot yelled.

"What's that?!," Yondu asked.

"He said 'Welcome to the frickin' Guardians of the Galaxy,'" Rocket translated. "Only he didn't use frickin'." He then flew off to the quadrant and Finn turned to Yondu.

"I'm proud of you, kid," he said. "You've more than earned back your seat at the table."

"Thank you for everything... Infinity Man," Yondu said back, and Finn nodded.

"Despite being a pain in the ass, I always saw you as my son." He then he flew off to help Star-Lord.

Soon Rocket made it back to the quadrant, he found Nebula and Gamora there, who was checking on Mantis.

"Rocket where's Quill?," Gamora asked.

"And where's Finn?," Nebula asked.

When Rocket said nothing, they began asking him over and over, but all he did was shake his head slightly and then Groot answered for them and pointed to the planet. The sisters then got up and grabbed some weapons, intent on getting them back. But they were stopped after getting electrocuted by Rocket.

"I'm sorry," he said. "I can only afford to lose one friend today. Kraglin, let's go!!"

'Rocket! Where's Finn and Quill?!,' Drax asked over the intercom. 'Rocket, where are they?!!! Rocket!!!! Where are Quill and Finn?!!!'

Rocket refused to answer as the quadrant began to take off and leave Yondu Udonta, Infinity Man and Star-Lord behind.

Finn soon found the father and son flying towards each other, Ego as a huge, rocky form of himself and Peter as a giant Pacman. They were about to collide, then Finn flew in and formed a purple energy projection of unselfish and headed straight for Ego, right next to Pacman. The three then collided and they all fell down and onto a small rock, overlooking the core sphere.

Ego then began to get up, but Finn grabbed him and punched him in the face and then Star-Lord hit him as well and knocked him back to the ground. There was only thirty seconds on the bomb now.

"No!! We have to stop it!!," Ego yelled and then both Finn and Peter tackled him back to the ground.

"Peter, wait!!," he yelled as he got on his knees and put his hands on Peter's shoulders and Finn watched. "Listen to me!! Listen! You are a god!! If you kill me, you'll be just like everyone else!!!"

"What's so wrong with that?," Star-Lord asked.

"No!!!!!," Ego yelled, then the bomb exploded and with it Ego. The extension then disintegrated in Peter's hands and Star-Lord started up the light and watched it disappear as the planet exploded.

"You did what you had to do, Peter," Finn said, earning a nod. Then all of a sudden, Yondu flew in and grabbed Peter and the three of them flew out to escape the exploding planet.

"He may have been your father," Yondu said. "But he wasn't your daddy!"

They then flew even higher and when they reached the upper atmosphere, Yondu spoke again.

"I'm sorry I didn't do any of it right. I'm damn lucky you were my boy."

He then put the space suit on Peter, much to his confusion. Then they entered the emptiness of space, and Finn's eyes turned red and he had a red aura around himself.

"No, Yondu! You can't do this!!," Peter yelled, as his adoptive father began to succumb to the cold, airless space. "Finn, help him!!"

"This was his choice," Finn said.

Peter then tried to share the space suit with him, but he couldn't remove it. "Come on!! Come on!!! No! No!! No!!!"

Yondu simply placed his hands on Peter's face, gesturing him that everything would be okay, and he then finally died, arms now out wide, showing that he was ready. Star-Lord then began to sob and placed his head on Yondu's chest while Finn placed his hand on Peter's shoulder.

"Goodbye... son," Finn said to Yondu.

Yondu Udonta was dead, sacrificing himself to save the boy he saw as his son.

 **Hope you were satisfied by this chapter. I rather enjoyed writing it, it was a lot to do but I hope you'll like it, please review and let me know how you think of it. Just one last chapter and it'll just be the rest of the movie. I might go on and make up my own stuff as to what they do afterwards, and maybe I'll have them meet Stakar and the rest of the Ravager captains, we'll have to see what happens.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Here is the final chapter that goes over the movie.**

 **I only own my original character, Finn, nothing else, neither do I own the name Infinity.**

It didn't take long for the others to find Peter and Finn, but they never imagined that they would find only them alive, except Rocket and Groot. They got them aboard and Finn began explaining what happened as he could see that Quill wasn't in the mood to talk.

"We were able to kill Ego, as can be clearly seen," he began. "But Yondu only had one space suit."

Gamora then walked over to Quill and hugged him, which he immediately returned. Nebula then went over to Finn and hugged him, which surprisingly didn't shock anyone, as they saw that he had brought out a much kinder and loving side of her.

"I know how much he meant to you," she said and the Guardians looked at him.

"I cared about Yondu like he did for Peter," he said. "He was practically my son."

Soon, they began placing flowers, candles, prized possessions and medals of Yondu's around his body as they began the funeral.

Peter, Gamora, Drax, Rocket, Mantis, Rocket and Groot all stood around Yondu's body. Nebula and Finn stood away from them and watched from a distance.

Peter then decided to say a few words about his surrogate father.

"I told Gamora once, how when I was a kid, I would pretend that David Hasselhoff was my dad."

Drax and Rocket looked at each other in confusion.

"He's a singer and actor from Earth, a really famous guy," he explained and they nodded in understanding. "Yondu didn't have a talking car, but he did have a flying arrow. He didn't have the beautiful voice of an angel, but he did have the whistle of one. Both Yondu and David Hasselfoff went on kick-ass adventures and hooked up with hot women, and fought robots. I guess David Hasselhoff did kind of end up being my dad after all, only it was you Yondu. I had a pretty cool dad."

He paused for a moment and looked around before continuing. "What I'm trying to say is that sometimes that one thing you've been searching for your whole life, it's right there next to you, and you didn't even know it."

Once he was done Nebula walked away and Finn soon followed, but he used his telepathy to speak to Gamora.

' _If you're going to tell her, now is the time,'_ he told her and she followed them.

The two criminals were about to leave but then Gamora stopped them.

"Nebula!," she yelled and the said person turned to face her halfway, while Finn decided that it was best for them to talk alone so he left them alone. "I was a child as well. I was focused on staying alive to see the next day, and the next, and never once did I consider what Thanos was doing to you. There are little girls across the universe who are in danger. Stay with us and together we can help them."

"I'll do that by killing Thanos," she argued.

"I don't know if that's possible." Then Gamora tried to hug her. Nebula stopped it at first, but then let her.

"If you do leave, please know that I've will always see you as my sister," she said and soon enough Nebula returned it. She had finally gotten what she wanted, a sister who cared for her.

When they separated, Nebula looked at her.

"You don't really have to worry about me leaving really," she said surprising her sister. "I never thought this would happen, but I don't think I could leave without Finn."

Gamora then smirked and Nebula then regretted saying it.

"Do you love him?," she asked, and there was a long silence between them before Nebula finally answered her question.

"... Yes, I do love him," she answered. "All my life I've been so consumed by anger and vengeance. Vengeance against you, against Thanos, pretty much everybody. Then I met Finn. I know it's only been a few days, but I feel like I've known my whole life. I think I love him as much as you love Quill."

Gamora then blushed at the idea of such a thing.

"You might want snatch him up before someone else does."

Then Finn walked back in and Gamora decided to leave them alone. Before she did though, she hugged the man.

"Thanks for everything," she said.

"No need to thank me, after all I'm the Infinity Man," he said and both girls looked at him weird. "It's growing on me."

Gamora then left them and he walked up to the woman he loved.

"So, will we be leaving?," he asked.

"What do you want to do?," she asked.

"Personally, I think we'll be more useful here with the Guardians. And perhaps we can-"

He was interrupted by Nebula who grabbed his face and pressed her lips against his, and soon he kissed back. Finn then put his hands around her waist and Nebula wrapped hers around his neck.

They continued kissing for a couple more minutes before separating and they then smiled at each other.

"I... I love you Finn," Nebula said, and his smile grew.

"And I love you Nebula, I always have," he said back and they kissed once again.

They again separated and both decided that they would stay with the Guardians.

The couple then walked back up to the join the others who were now watching Yondu's ashes float out into space.

The team turned and saw Finn and Nebula there, and they were all quite surprised.

"I thought for sure you two would be long gone by now," Rocket said.

"We thought perhaps it's best we stay here and help you make a difference, and maybe you could help us eventually kill Thanos," Nebula said.

"That is the ultimate goal," Drax said walking to them, then giving them both a bear hug. He put them down and then he and Finn fist bumped. "Welcome to the Guardians of the Galaxy... to both of you."

They nodded in thanks and Finn walked over to his new leader.

"Guessing Nebula decided to stay then huh?," Peter assumed.

"She told me that wherever I go, she'll go with me," Finn answered, then he saw what Peter was holding. "Is that a Zune?"

"You know what this is?"

"I've been to Earth recently, discreetly of course."

"And how are the great music legends there?," Peter asked.

"If I told who has died since you left, you might drop dead. So how about some other time," Finn suggested to which he nodded.

As soon as he said that, numerous Ravager ships of differents shapes and sizes began jumping to their location to attend the funeral.

"They came," Rocket said.

"Who are they?," Mantis asked.

"The other 99 factions of the Ravagers," Finn answered. "Rocket and I sent messages to mine and Yondu's old friends and told them what he had done. The largest ship, that's Stakar Ogord's." Once Finn had said that, Star-Lord, Nebula and Gamora's eyes all widened.

"Who's that?," Drax asked.

"Starhawk, he's the leader of all Ravagers," Star-Lord answered.

"After this I'd be more than happy to introduce you to him," Finn offered and they all nodded excitedly. "You know, Stakar, Yondu and I and the other Ravager captains, we weren't so different from this little band of misfits."

"Really?," Gamora asked and Finn nodded.

As they spoke, the ship's began to flash fireworks in honor of Yondu, they flashed the Colors of Ogord.

Finn then put his arm around Nebula's waist, and she leaned her head against him, while Peter and Gamora did the same. Groot then reached out for Finn and he took him in his other arm, and he placed his head on his shoulder and began to fall asleep.

"I think he likes you," Gamora commented, and he nodded.

"It's beautiful," Mantis said, speaking about the fireworks.

"It is," Drax said. "And so are you, on the inside."

The Guardians of the Galaxy continued to watch the Ravager funeral continue until all of Yondu's ashes had vanished into space. They had done what could be considered impossible. They had defeated some who could be considered a god, and was also a planet. Though it had cost them the life of a good friend, they were still together and closer than ever before. There would be tougher fights in the future, but right now, right now they simply wanted to enjoy the moment and remember their fallen friend.

 **Hope you enjoyed this. That's it for the movie part, but I've decided to go on, make up my own adventures. It'll take a little bit to figure out what I'll do so don't expect an update in the near future.**


End file.
